BLUSH
by raining ripples
Summary: Because, once he was broken, and he's afraid of being broken again. It was never really about how fragile girls were. It was more about how fragile he was. KANOU-centric.


**title:** BLUSH.  
**author:** moi.  
**warnings: **mindless scribbles. And somehow super cheesy. Flavour.  
**disclaimer:** don't own Maid-sama  
**prompt**: because Kanou-kun is just so. damn. KAWAIII~ (especially in his bunny hat! :D)  
**note:** My second…facial expressions installment. :D  
wahahahah; whatta lame name.

Again its really short and possibly dodgy, but sigh~ My creative juices just run dry halfway ALWAYS! Its so sad. D;

* * *

` BLUSH

.

Because, once he was broken, and he's afraid of being broken again.  
It was never really about how fragile girls were. It was more about how fragile he was.

.

.

.

_Once_ bitten, **twice** shy.

.

.

.

PHOBIA; _n_.

anxiety disorder characterized by extreme and irrational fear of simple things or social situations

2. A phobia an intense and persistent fear of certain situations, activities, things, animals, or people. The main symptom of this disorder is the excessive and unreasonable desire to avoid the feared stimulus

3. A persistent, irrational fear of a specific object, activity, or situation that leads to a compelling desire to avoid it.

.

.

.

**一****.**

''Kanou-kun~!''

The said boy froze and started sweating furiously as he turned away stiffly, marching back along the way he came. Girls, those,.. Creatures brought back too many _memories_ . Memories of gentle hands and a gentle voice. Memories of a sweet lullaby in fading light. Memories of when she left.

.

.

.

**二****.**

He knew it all the while,

Mummy had always looked so smalldelicate_fragile_ next to daddy, he was tall, made up of pure muscle and ferocious strength, she was small, pale, with a bright, delicate smile and soft hands. He was a pro wrestler where she was a nurse.

They complimented each other and they were so happy together.

But somehow she got sick of it and ...she _left._

_._

_._

_._

**三****.**

After that, he made a vow. Nevernever_ever _get close to a girl, because they were _fragile_ and fragile things _break_ . Like glass, glass is fragile, glass breaks easy, they shatter into a hundredthousand_million_ pieces and you can't ever put it back together. Like the time he broke mummy's favourite vase, like the time she _left_ .

.

.

.

**四****.**

His daddy told him to grow up big and strong, so he could protect the things he loved. He was never good at protecting things, but his daddy loved his mummy so why couldn't he protect her?

.

.

.

**五**.

For a while he hated his mother, thoughts of _why did she leave? How could she leave me? Why didn't she say bye? Why? Why?_ So many _whys_ ?

But then he hated his father, hated him for making her leave, hated him for whatever he did to her, hated him for his rough handling with _fragile_ items. Then he remembered that girls were _fragile_, that he couldn't blame his daddy because girls were fragile and they broke too _easy._

.

.

.

**六****.**

But, it never really was about how fragile _girls _were_ , _it was more about how fragile _he_ was. He just used that as an excuse. He know he can never suffer through this pain again, it hurts _too **much**_. His mother's _abandonment_ had left him more shattered than he'd like to admit, because those memories and feelings, of hurt, of betrayal, he held on to tightly like a shard of glass. Desperately, he clung on but, the pain remained, the scar remained.

.

.

.

**七****.**

He never thought of the future.

Never thought of ever getting close to a girl. It never crossed his mind that he may grow old without friends and if he did get friends, they would all get married and move on. He never thought that he might end up alone.

.

.

.

**八****.**

But,.. He met Misa-chan, she proved girls aren't that fragile. She contradicted his beliefs of more than ten years. One day if he ever meet a strong girl like Misa-chan, he will nevernever_ever _leave her side. Because even if she was not fragile and easily breakable, _he _was.

OWARI

SIGH~ I'm so disappointed! D;

WHY is it only me who has a incurable case of writer's block? D;  
This is depressingly short; asdfghjkl.

REVIEW; if you think Kanou is cute.. Especially in his bunny hat. (;


End file.
